villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dumas Gloomsbury
Dumas Gloomsbury is a minor antagonist in the Capcom videogame Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice, specifically in the case DLC case Turnabout Time Traveler. He was the head servant of the wealthy Sprocket family who was the accomplice of Pierce Nichody in his revenge plot against Sorin Sprocket, the director and future president of Sprocket Aviation, for his role in the death of his fiance and Sorin's sister named Selena. He was also the victim of the case. History Before the case A year before the events of Turnabout Time Traveler took place, Dumas was being driven in the car of his master, Sorin Sprocket, along with Sorin's sister Selena. However, they got into an accident in which Sorin and Selena were severely injured, with Dumas only receiving minor injuries. Selena later died in the hospital under the care of surgeon Pierce Nichody, and the Sprocket family made Dumas a scapegoat for her death in order to protect the heir to Sprocket Aviation, but increased his pay and made him the head servant as compensation. This made Dumas bear a grudge towards the Sprockets. ''Turnabout Time Traveler'' A year later, an opportunity for revenge against the Sprockets presented itself to Dumas when Pierce, who had become the Sprocket family butler so that he could exact his own revenge on Sorin for the death of his fiance, presented him with a role in his plot to kill Ellen Wyatt, the woman he was going to marry. Dumas agreed to Pierce's plan and, after the wedding reception on the night that Sorin and Ellen were to be wed, struck Sorin with a broken candelabra and then tried to kill Ellen by pushing her off the Flying Chapel's vista deck. Despite his injury, however, Sorin was able to make it to the vista deck and hit Dumas on the head with a clock he'd created as a memento for the wedding called the Time Keeper, before he could, knocking him unconscious, but making Sorin believe he'd killed him. Pierce then arrived to the vista deck and also thought that Dumas was dead. Pierce then told Sorin that he should hold another wedding reception to cover up Dumas' assumed death, and hid his unconscious body inside a "Pegabull" lantern. During the second reception, Dumas come to inside the lantern and tried to get out of it, but was seen by Pierce, who then decided to kill him so he could complete his revenge by framing Ellen for his murder, and struck him again with the Time Keeper, this time fatally, and set up his corpse to be found by Ellen, so that she would be accused as the murderer. Personality Although not much of Dumas' personality is seen due to him being the victim of the case, he was said by his co-workers to have been a stoic and quiet individual. He was also shown to be a vindictive and vengeful person, as he was willing to go along with Pierce's plan to kill Sorin's bride as revenge against the Sprocket family for making him a scapegoat for Selena's death. Trivia * His name is a pun on the idiom "doom and gloom", referencing his apparently gloomy disposition. This is alluded to in the game itself, as the servants of the Sprocket family call him "Mister Doom-n'-Gloom". * His forename is a reference to Alexandre Dumas, the author of the book The Count of Monte Cristo, which focuses heavily on the subject of revenge. His surname is possibly a play on the word "bury". Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed